Demons Prophecy Reborn
by Flamethrower69
Summary: They thought they knew everything about her...but they were wrong. What happens when Raven and Starfire discover a girl with a dark past floating unconscious in the ocean. Can this lead to unrevealed secretes, a new destiny, friendship, and...love?[yuri]


**Warning: **This story contains shoujo-ai (girl love) in it. If you don't like this sort of thing then just leave.

**Disclaimer:** I may not own Teen Titans...since DC does...but I do own the characters I make up and the stories I write.

* * *

**†Demons Prophecy Reborn†**

**Chapter 1- Lost and Found**

Raven was reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe, sitting in a chair located in one of the two hospital wings in Titans Tower. Next to her in a bed there laid a girl. One of which who has not been seen by anyone on Earth before. She had jet black hair with crimson red streaks. Her now pale looking skin once obtained a brown tint to it. If one were not to see her before the accident though, they would think she was of that that's never seen the light. She lay in the bed motionless, not to move an inch since the day she was found.

Raven gently tucked a strand of hair behind unconscious girls' ear.

"How is she?" Robin asked as he entered the room.

"I'm just surprised she's not dead and it puzzles me how not one burn was found on her body after the accident." Spoke Raven in her monotone voice as usual not looking up from her book.

A short silence washed over the two Titans.

"Are you sure you don't want to have me to call one of the other Titans to watch over her?" Robin questioned.

Raven shook her head. " No, I can handle it."

"Raven…" Robin sighed "…it's been a week. Why do you intend on watchi…" Raven cut Robin off before he could finish his sentence.

"I have my reasons. Besides I've got nothing better to do…the alarm has not even gone off for a little over a week and the others seem to be enjoying themselves with their time off." Raven still did not look up from her book.

Once again Robin began to say something, but to no avail. The boy wonder new he was defeated and couldn't change Raven's mind. For one thing, no one has ever succeeded to ever change the mysterious goths mind about anything before. The only thing he could do is take force. But if he were to take force he would endanger the team, himself, and the city he has sworn to protect.

Once again bird boy sighed "Fine, let me know if anything happens and if you yourself need anything."

Raven nodded.

After Robin left the goth finally looked up from her book and over to the girl in the bed. _Who are you?_

…One Week Earlier (Flashback)

"Friend Raven, may I partake in the meditation with you?" A very familiar voice asked.

Raven could not help but to smirk a little at naïve alien's choice of words.

"Sure." Raven said after drinking her last swallow of herbal tea.

It was just another normal day. Before Raven was interrupted by Starfire, she was enjoying the peace that she had for a few moments. Any other day the others would be arguing or making some other racket that poor Raven would have to indulge. Today was different though. For her and Starfire were the only one's left in the tower, since the boys were out probably trying to pick up girls again.

To Raven's amazement her interruption was not that of the boys this time though. No, for a tall red head was accused of the crime. Most would think the telepath would be enraged with such a feat by her fellow team mate, but for some unknown reason she wasn't. In fact she was neither mad nor upset; instead, she was quite happy. Yes this action did ruin her time of quiet, but believe it or not, there was such a thing as too quiet.

"Umm...friend Raven?" Starfire spoke "Is everything ok?"

Raven shook her head. "Sorry Star I was caught up in some thoughts." She smirked. Starfire blushed a little then brought Raven into a tight back-breaking hug.

"Star…fire…" Raven gasped "I…can't…breathe…"

The blush that was brought upon Stars face turned two more shades of red. "…Sorry…" Raven crossed her arms. "It's okay. By the way aren't we supposed to go meditate?" The Tameran smiled.

On the roof of Titans Tower each girl soon found themselves sitting in the air, legs crossed, with their hands on their knees and eyes closed chanting the three words that helped the daughter of the eighth devil himself used to control her very power. For if she did not do this very thing to control her emotions, the city maybe even the world needed could be destroyed.

Hours soon passed since the two young Titans engaged in the ritual of meditation. Something all of the sudden didn't seem right. Raven could sense this. Though nothing seemed out of the ordinary something was not right. The Azarathean suddenly stopped chanting. The girl could have just shrugged this sudden feeling off, but no. Instead she decided to investigate to see what gave her this odd feeling.

"Friend Raven!" The princess called out noticing how her friend was now missing.

The girl then got up on her feet to see where her dear friend could be. She looked in every direction, but Raven was nowhere to be found. Then there floating over Star in the air was Raven.

"Raven!" The red head flew as fast as she could; relieved that nothing bad happened to Raven. "Raven?" Raven stared far out into the ocean unaware of Starfire's arrival.

"Friend Raven, what are you doing the staring at?" The taller girl questioned now looking in the same direction that Raven was looking in.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Raven spoke "I saw something engulfed in flames falling from the sky and land in the ocean over there."

Star clapped her hands in joy "Then we must go see what it could be."

Raven pulled her hood over her head. "Fine, just be ready for anything. We don't know what this 'thing' is yet."

Both girls took flight across the ocean to their designated destination. Each Titan pondered on what the 'thing' could be. Whether it was living or nonliving was for now an unknown fact. The only fact was it was there and they wanted to know what 'it' was.

After a short period of flying the air became thickened with dust and debris only making it harder for the heroines to breath. They weren't going to give up though. For curiosity has gotten to the best of them and made them now more determined then ever. However, Raven was able to solve this problem. She put up a black barrier around both her and Starfire and continued on.

Soon the dust began to clear away, then there floating on top of the water was the body of a young girl.

Raven let down the barrier and had Starfire scoop up the girl.

"The girl is breathing." Starfire informed while observing the girl.

"Come on. We'll take her to the Tower where she can be safe and taken care of." Raven said in monotone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titans Tower was no longer emptied as Raven and Starfire once left it nor was it peaceful anymore. Three teenage boys were now back from whatever it was that they were doing earlier that day.

"BEAST BOY YOU DICKHEAD! YOU KILLED ME IN HALO 2!" Cyborg threw the game controller down in anger.

"DUDE I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN ALIEN! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Beast Boy argued back

"Well for starters if it walks like a human, looks like a human, and doesn't shoot at you. THEN IT MUST BE A FUCKING HUMAN!"Cyborg yelled

"I said I was sorry!" The green Titan shot a glare.

"Well thanks to you and you little mishap we have to start over!" The half man half machine balled up his fist in anger.

"How did I do that!" The green changeling crossed his arms.

"After you killed me you go and get yourself killed that's how!" Cyborg shouted.

"So now this is my fault?" The shape shifter replied.

"DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS!" Cyborg jumped at Beast Boy.

"YOU TWO CHILL!" Robin ran into the living room where the fight was taking place. "I can't believe you two are acting like this over a stupid video game!"

Beast Boy eyes widened "Halo 2 is not stupid, it's a way of life."

The Boy Wonder lowered his eyebrows. "You two can keep playing just keep it down, I think I have new leads to Slade and I need it to be quiet so I can concentrate." Robin said while walking towards the Crime Room.

"Ever wonder why Robin is so obsessed with finding Slade?" Beast Boy nudged Cyborg. They then looked at each other with the same idea.

"Nahhhhh!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time while twitching a little at the very thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tower was not much further away for the young heroines. Soon they would get answers to their many questions from the girl as soon as she was no longer unconscious that is.

Starfire looked down at the unconscious form that she carried in her arms. Although she's never seen the girl, much less ever even known the girl Starfire did have to say she was quite beautiful. As much as she didn't even want to admit it the princess was even a little jealous.

Her young slim body was well toned and you could see every curve through her skin tight clothing. Her breasts were pushing up against her shirt, since the girl was drenched with water, were a perfect size and oddly perky. Not to big and not to small. In fact they were just a little bit bigger then Starfire's. She had a tan tone to her soft looking skin. It was not an orange tone like Starfire, but had a really light brown tint to it. Her shoulder-length thick hair was that of jet black with crimson red streaks. The face she had looked so soft and looked as if it belonged to an angel. Her luscious lips were full and light pink, and her nose slightly curved.

The clothing she wore where slightly tattered as if she were in some sort of a fight. Her jeans were black and had many rips and holes in them and she wore giant leather black boots to go along with the outfit. Her shirt was black and also had many rips and holes on it. On her shirt was a marking of some sort. _No it can't be…Raven killed him…_

"Starfire we are almost there." Raven flew ahead.

Starfire somehow managed to shrug off the fact that she was jealous and the question she had for that sign on the girl's shirt. Right now the only thing she needed to worry about was getting the girl home or none of the questions she had would be answered.

Finally they arrived at Titans Tower. Raven and Starfire entered the tower. Starfire still held in to the unconscious girl.

"I'll see if any of the other Titans are home." Raven said as she entered one of her portals that took her to another room.

Starfire figured it'll be best if she went ahead and took the girl to the Hospital Wing. When she arrived to one of the room located in the Hospital Wing, Starfire laid the girl in one of the beds in the room then dried and changed the girl out of her wet and tattered clothing. Soon after Raven came in the room with Cyborg.

"I figured I would find you in here." Raven slightly smiled.

"I'll run some tests on her just to be sure the impact didn't to any damage." Cyborg began hooking up machines so he could get information on the girl. "You two wait outside. It may take a few minutes."

Before the girls went outside Starfire quickly grabbed the girl's shirt hoping that Cyborg did not notice.

(Outside of the room)

"Friend Raven?" Star asked

"Yes?" Raven looked at Star.

"Look. This was on the girl's shirt." The alien showed Raven the shirt with the symbol on it.

"…" Raven looked in disbelief. _No way, this can not be happening. How? That's the trademark symbol of Scath._

"Are you alright?" Starfire said in concern.

"Uhhh…yeah everything is okay, nothing to worry about. Probably just a coincidence." Raven lied. _Yeah right Raven she'll really go for that. I just don't want her to worry._

"Alright." Starfire didn't believe her though. _Why is Raven lying?_

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Cyborg came out. Starfire quickly grabbed the shirt and hid it behind her back.

"Well I've ran some test and she's extremely healthy and I don't see any thing wrong with her. From what Raven told me with what happened to her she's just unconscious. She'll just have to be put under care until she wakes up." Cyborg scratched his head noticing the girls were acting a bit strange. "One of you will need to watch over her."

"I'll do it." The goth volunteered

"You sure?" Cyborg questioned amazed that the sorceress volunteered to watch over the girl

"Yes." Raven answered.

(End of Flashback)

Raven could still not fully understand why the girl had her father's trademark symbol on her shirt. Did Trigon somehow send this girl after his daughter? Was she trying to escape from him and came to Earth to hide?

Though Raven did succeed in killing her farther, there was a slight chance that maybe he didn't die like he was intended to. Hell, she knew he wasn't dead. For now these questions could not be answered though. Not until the girl woke up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone. Thiswould bemy first story to be posted up on fanfiction so please R&R. I'm currently working on the next chapter so keep a look out for it.

BTW- Yes this story has yuri/shoujo-ai and some yoai/shounen-ai in it so I don't want any flames saying things like,_'OH MY GAWD!Ravenis not like that! GROSS!'_ and etc, etc... ' These flames **_will_** be ignored.


End file.
